


The Sannin meet the Future

by JKblue



Series: Ghost changes [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: BAMF Dai-nana-han | Team 7 (Naruto), Gamabunta is so done with this, It was totally Kabutos fault, Time Travel, tiny team 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 13:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16409609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKblue/pseuds/JKblue
Summary: It's was not Kabuto's fault. Shizune finds it funny. Gamabunta needs a drink.Or Tiny Team 7 mess with the Sannin.





	The Sannin meet the Future

                                                         The Sannin Meet the Future 

 

      Kabuto would like to point out that this was entirely NOT his fault.

He had only been coming back from a mission when he came across the group of red-heads.

It was not his fault he had not seen the latest Bingo book and had no idea who they were.

He’d simply thought they were Uzumaki’s. And Lord Orochimaru needed more experiments with higher chakra so he’d decided to lure them to Sound.

It was not his fault he thought they were average children and therefore easy to manipulate.

He cannot be held responsible for not knowing that the dark haired red head had the legendary Rinnegan, or that the group apparently had a grudge against Lord Orochimaru.

So it was entirely not his fault that the Sound base was now a crater, and Lord Orochimaru was being lectured by a tiny blue eyed child.

Nope, not his fault at all.

                ***

Shizune waved goodbye to group of red heads, a smile on her face and laughter on her lips.

Behind her Tsunade was grumbling about being tricked but they both knew that wasn’t true.

Those children had proved to Tsunade that what Dan and Nawaki had dreamed of was a dream worth fighting for.

“Hey Shizune.”

“Yes Lady Tsunade?”

“I hope your ready to fill out a lot of paper work.”

“Why’s that Lady Tsunade?”

“Because the second I step back into Konoha that old man is going to try and put that hat on my head.”

“I’m sure it’ll look great on you….Lady Hokage.”

“BRAT!”

Shizune only smiled. She didn’t know what the little girl and the blue eyed boy had said to her mentor but she was very happy they did.

Even if there was now a few new craters on the road.

                ***

Gamabunta had no idea what kind of trouble that stupid pervert had gotten into this time, but he was even less excited than usual when he saw the battle field after the summon smoke cleared.

Three little tadpoles and a half grown brat were kicking the so called Sage’s ass.

He couldn’t hear what they were arguing about from this height but the half grown brat was sure mad.

Later Gamabunta wished he’d have ignored the summons. Later he'd deny it ever happened. 

But Gamabunta made the most undignified noise ever when he was thrown into the air and hit by a tiny red haired girl. 

And really who gave them power over gravity, _that was just unfair._  

The fact that he was held down by gold chains as the half grown brat knocked the Sage about did not help his mood. 

But in the end Jiraiya was going back to Konoha and demon brats where happy so whatever.

He wanted a drink.

                ***

“So we’ve finishes with the Sannin are we going to fix Kiri now?”

“Yes, Now we going to fix Kiri.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> So here's what happened to the Sannin and wow this story is coming out fast.  
> Thank you all for the Kudos and Comments.  
> Special thanks to Foodmoon and Merllis.  
> Hope you guys enjoy


End file.
